jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Season 7 will be the seventh season of JayGT. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Luke served as main judges. Smack, Tony, TBA, and Mike will be side judges. Episodes Auditions *Episode 701 *Episode 702 *Episode 703 *Episode 704 *Episode 705 *Episode 706 *Episode 707 *Episode 708 *Episode 709 *Episode 710 Judge Cuts *Episode 711 *Episode 712 *Episode 713 *Episode 714 Accepted Acts Female Singers *Miss Les, Singer (X X X X) *Micah Gregorio, Singer (M X X X) *Luna, Singer and Guitarist (M Y X Y) *Danielle Stallings, Singer (Y X Y Y) *Alex Lund, Singer and Guitarist (X X X X) *Nikki Jensen, Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y Y) *Mary Joyner, Singer (M M Y Y) *Roxy Doll, Singer (M M M X) *Brianna Price, Singer and Guitarist (M X X X) *Cecilia Detwiler, Singer (M X M M) *Bria Kelly, Singer (Y Y Y Y) Male Singers *Sanjay K, Singer and Pianist (X X X X) *Luiz Meneghin, Opera Singer (Y M X M) *Tim Hockenberry, Singer and Pianist (Y M Y Y) *Ulysses, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Isaac Brown, Singer and Dancer (M X Y M) *Jake Wesley Rogers, Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y Y) *Chad Mullins, Jimmy Rose's Friend (M X X X) *Sebastien "El Charro de Oro", Mariachi Singer (Y M Y Y) *Edon, Singer and Pianist (Y Y Y Y) *Charlie C, Singer (M X X X) *Octavius Womack, Singer (Y M M M) *Daniel Park, Singer and Guitarist (Y X X X) *Tevin McGuire, Singer (M X X X) *Drew Erwin, Singer/Guitarist (M M M M) Music Groups *Jorge & Alexa Narvaez, Vocal Duo (M X M M) *Maurice & Shanice Hayes, Vocal Duo (Y M Y Y) *The Emily Anne Band, Band (M X X X) *Wordspit and the Illest!, Band (Y Y Y Y) *Ivy Rose, Band (M M X M) *Inspire the Fire, Singing and Dancing Group (Y Y Y Y) *The Distinguished Men of Brass, Brass Band (M X Y Y) *Oak and Gorski, Music Duo (Y Y Y M) *The All Ways, Band (M M M M) *The HillBenders, Bluegrass Band (Y X X X) *Dillon Havins and Friends, Band (Y X X X) *Reverse Order, Band (Y X X X) Rappers *The Rhymatist, Rapper (Y Y M Y) *Granny G, Rapper (M M Y Y) *Burton Crane, Rapper (Y X Y Y) *Metane, Rapper (Y Y X M) *CeZara Russu, Rapper and Dancer (X M X X) *Trish Saftas, Rapper (Y X Y Y) *Rob Hayes, Rapper (M M M M) Instrumentalists *Sexy Sax Man, Saxophone Player (X M Y Y) *Michael Nejad, Instrumentalist (Y Y Y Y) *Jason Cordero, Pianist (M M M M) *Genghis Barbie, Horn Group (Y M Y M) *Svet, Hip-Hop Violinist/Rapper (Y Y Y Y) *Cast in Bronze, Carillon Player (Y Y Y Y) Dance Groups *Elements Dance Cru, Clogging Dance Crew (M X X X) *Loyalty Dance Team, Dance Group (X M M M) *Lisa Clark Dancers, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *Funk Beyond Control, Dance Group (M M M M) *New York Irish Dance Company, Irish Dance Group (M X X X) *Unity in Motion, Contortionist Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *Funk Revival, Dance Group (X X X X) *All That!, Clogging Group (Y Y Y Y) *Boss, Gay Dance Group (X X X X) *Clark Academy, Irish Dance Group (X X X M) *Royal Flush Dance Crew, Dance Group (M X M M) *The Untouchables, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *High Voltage "Street Beatz", Drumming and Tap Dancing Group (M Y X Y) *787 Crew, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *The Cos Fam, Dance Trio (M X X X) *Battle Born, Dance Group (M X X X) *7 in Unison, Dance Group (M X Y Y) *Academy of Villains, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) Solo Dancers/Duos *Stick and Move Dance Crew, Dancing Duo (Y M X M) *Turf, Depressed Contortionist (Y Y Y Y) *Stepz, Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *Elusive, Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *The Scott Brothers, Dance Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Lindsey Norton, Acrobatic Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *The Williams Bruthuz, Dancers (M X X X) *The Two Bits, Tap Dancers (M X X X) *Old Shoes, New Shoes, Tap Dancers (Y M Y Y) *Lil Babywockee, Dancer (M X M M) Comedians *Todd Oliver, Dog Ventriloquist (Y Y Y Y) *Dave Burleigh, Comedic Impressionist (Y M M M) *Kellen Erskine, Stand-up Comedian (M X X M) *Nancy Redman, Stand-up Comedienne (X X X X) *John Pizzi, Virtual Ventriloquist (M M Y Y) *Tom Cotter, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Frank Roche, Comedian and Impressionist (M X X X) *Jacob Williams, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Sammy Obeid, Stand-up Comedian (M X X Y) *Melinda Hill, Stand-up Comedienne (M Y X Y) Magicians *Jarrett & Raja, Magician Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Hawley Magic, Magic Duo (M Y Y Y) *Eric Dittelman, Mind Reader (Y Y Y Y) *Taylor Reed, Magician (Y Y Y Y) *Justin Rivera, Magician (M X X X) *Giani, Magician (M M X M) *Rudy Coby, Magician (M Y Y M) *The Magic of Puck, Magician (Y Y Y Y) Danger Acts *All Wheel Sports, Acrobatic Stunt Bike Group (Y Y Y Y) *Serengeti Steve, Daredevil (Y Y Y Y) *Cristin Sandu, Acrobat (Y Y Y Y) *Horse, Genital Daredevil (Y Y Y Y) *Michael Griffin, Escape Artist (M X X M) *Spencer Horsman, Escape Artist (Y Y Y Y) *Randy Oitker, Archer (M Y M M) *Cut Throat Freak Show & Eric Odditorium, Sideshow Act (Y X M Y) *American BMX Stunt Team, BMX Team (Y Y Y Y) *New Guard America, Rifle Drill Team (M Y Y Y) *Kota Sports, Scooter Stunt Team (M Y Y M) Acrobats *Amazing Elizabeth, Aerial Silks Performer (Y X Y .) *LionDanceMe, Lion Dance Acrobatic Group (Y Y Y .) *The Flyte Cru, Basketball Dunking Group (M Y Y .) *Max the Acrobat, Aerialist (X X X .) *Donovan & Rebecca, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y .) *Gamma Phi Circus, Aerial and Acrobatic Group (Y Y M .) *Cliff's Demo Team, Martial Arts Team (M Y M .) *Bandbaz Brothers, Acrobats (Y Y Y .) *Ganbaatar Contortion Sisters, Contortionists (M X M .) *Summer Lacy, Aerialist (Y M X .) *Benn Mendoza Circus, Circus Group (M Y X .) Novelty Acts *Rhett & Link, Novelty Act (Y M Y .) *Rock Star Juggler Mike Price, Juggler (Y Y Y .) *All Beef Patty, Drag Singer (Y X Y .) *Alesya Gulevich, Hula-Hoop Artist (Y X X .) *Aurora Light Painters, Light Painting Group (Y Y Y .) *Puppets on Hand, Puppeteer Group (M M M .) *Big Barry, Singer (X Y Y .) *Eric Buss, Novelty Act (M Y X .) *Romeo Dance Cheetah, Air Guitarist (X X X .) Animal Acts *Twiggy the Waterskiing Squirrel, Squirrel on Waterskiis (M M Y .) *Clint Carvalho & His Extreme Parrots, Parrot Act (Y Y Y .) Top 36 *Olate Dogs, Dog Act Jay *Lightwire Theater, Light-Up Puppet Group Cards *William Close, Earth Harp Musician Saf *Joe Castillo, Sand Artist Luke *David "The Bullet" Smith, Human Cannonball Fast Pass - Jay *David Garibaldi and His CMYK's, Painting Dance Group Fast Pass - Cards *Andrew De Leon, Opera Singer Fast Pass - Saf *Ben Blaque, Crossbow Shooter Fast Pass - Luke Category:Seasons Category:Real Seasons